The Water War
The Water War was a half year conflict between the Kingdom of the Torrentine and the Principality of Dorne. The war was primarily fought at sea, due to both kingdoms not wanting the Kingdom of the Greenbelt being involved. Prelude In 151AA word reached Prince Myles Martell of an impending trade deal between the Greenbelt and the Torrentine. Fearing that this would be the stepping stones to larger alliance and that his own goods would go untraded, Myles Martell wrote to King Dayne, the man initiating the deal, that if it continued their would be consequences. The Dornish Water War The Fleets Launch Shortly after sending this letter, Martell launched his fleet, ordering them to sail straight for the Torrentine and show King Dayne he meant business. Once King Dayne received the message he had a similar thought. The King of the Torrentine then launched his own fleet, ordering them to attack the Principality to show the Prince that his threats did not frighten him. Maric I Dayne was new to his throne and did not take threats to his rule lightly. He wrote to Cletus III Yronwood, though much like King Dayne, this Bloodroyal was new to his throne. Cletus declined to get involved, not wanting to plunge his kingdom into war so soon to his own coronation. The Battle of Brimstone The two fleets would clash soon enough. With Martell having launched first, their fleet was closer to its destination. The two fleets met at the mouth of the Brimstone in Greenbelt territory. The fleets both scrambled to reform to a battle formation. The entire battle was devastating, with both sides taking heavy losses. In the end, Captain Triston Sand, of Jordayne descent, was able to over power Captain Blackmont’s fleet and sent the man running back to the Torrentine. Captain Sand continued on. The remainder of the Martell fleet reached a port city at the mouth of the Torrentine not far off from Starfall. Sand made port and order his men to sack the city. [[House Dayne|'House Dayne']]' strikes back' Word reached King Maric who was furious with the results. He ordered the rest of the Torrentine fleet raised and an army to retake the port. The army arrived a moon later to find that Captain Sand and his men had retreated. The fleet launched and followed, sailing all the way to Salt Shore. There Dayne’s remaining fleet found Captain Sand and his men resting. The fleet ambushed Salt Shore, landing at the docks and taking the city, killing Captain Sand and many others in the process. Word of this reached Myles, who then ordered an army raised to retake the city. A moon later Salt Shore was marched on, with Myles personally leading the assault. The city was overrun and the remaining Torrentine sailors killed in the streets. The Dayne fleet was burned at port. Aftermath By the end both kingdoms were neutered of ships. Though both still had enough men to fight a war on land, neither wished to cross Yronwood’s territory, fearing that Yronwood would retaliate for the uninvited army, so the war ended as it had begun. Category:War Category:Dorne Category:Kingdom of the Torrentine Category:Principality of Dorne Category:Kingdom of the Greenbelt